Found You
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: We were friends once, more than friends, actually, before I had to leave. Ellen(The Witch)/OC (OFC), The Witch's House, femslash. One Shot.


So, I've never actually played The Witch's House, but I have watched Pewdiepie, Cry and Markiplier play it, so I am very familiar with it. Once again, I'll be messing with the timeline. The way the game played out, the Witch killed her parents when she was seven and in the game the girls were supposed to be about 13. Time change, killed her parents when she was twelve, stole Viola's body when they were about 16.

**SchoolStartsSoonT.T**

_**Pairing: **_Ellen(The Witch)/Dragon (My OFC for everything)

_**Universe: **_The Witch's House with the ages tweaked

_**Rating: **_T

_**Warnings: **_Femslash. Um, hinted future non/dub-con, I guess. At least, that's what I think happens.

**I'llUploadTheseBeforeItStarts,Though,Hopefully**

It's been years since I last saw her. Ellen, that is. We were fifteen the last time that I saw her, a little over a year ago. We were friends, or actually more than friends once, before I left. Or, rather, before I ran away.

We met when we were... Thirteen, if I remember correctly. We had just moved into a small house in the woods, and I was exploring the woods, like I had every day since we moved there when I found a house there. Foolish child that I was, I rang the doorbell, delighted to meet someone else and hopeful that I could make a friend, since I had left all of my friends behind when we moved. It took several moments, but eventually the door creaked open.

Inside there was a girl, pale and a little sickly looking, but otherwise she looked nice. She hid partially behind the door and after silently regarding me for a moment, she asked if I wanted to come inside, since she couldn't be in the sun for too long. I accepted and we went into her house. It was very dark in the small foyer-like room, and there didn't seem to be anyone else there, but I barely noticed at the time.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and as I introduced my thirteen year old self, I got to actually see her. She had long, violet hair, which looked very soft and healthy, despite her slightly sickly appearance, and she had these beautiful golden eyes that immediately made me feel safe and comfortable around her. She wore a red and white dress and had a red bow in her hair and she was several inches taller than me, but almost everyone I knew my age or older was taller than me, so I wasn't particularly surprised.

When I finished my short introduction and explanation as to why I was there, she continued to stare at me with those cat-like eyes, as if lookings into my soul. She didn't say anything for several seconds that felt like minutes, and it made me a little uncomfortable. Just as I was trying to figure out something to say or ask, she finally replied.

"My name is Ellen. It's nice to meet you. It's been a while since I last saw a real person." She spoke quietly, voice just above a whisper, though it echoed a little in the dead silence of the dark house. I tilted my head to the since confusion, the concept of someone my age living along a completely foreign one at the time.

"What about your parent? Do you live out her alone?" I asked.

"My parents... Died last year, and I have no other family, so I just decided to stay here." She asked softly.

"I'm sorry about your parents... It must be lonely, living out here all by yourself."

"It is, sometimes." She softly replied. "I've learned to live with it though." I frowned at the thought of this girl living all by herself with no friends and no one to ever talk to, and decided right then that I wouldn't let that go on another day. I smiled at her as brightly as I could.

"Well, you know what, you won't have to live with it anymore, because I'm gonna come visit you all the time and were gonna be best friends and you'll never have to be lonely again." I reached over and grabbed her hand from her side and held in between the two of us between both of my hands.

She froze at the touched and looked at out joined hands for a moment with wide eyed shock, though whether it was at the sudden touch or my statement, I had no idea. After a few seconds, her face softened and her hand relaxed in mine. Then, her captured hand hesitantly gripped mine back as her other hand came up to hold mine as well. The smile on her face, I could tell, was probably the first true smile that she had worn in a while.

It was the start of a wonderful friendship, and then something more.

I visited her practically every single day. My parents were glad to be rid of my moping around and whining about being lonely, so they were happy that I had found a girl my age in this isolated forest. Ellen became more and more comfortable with me as the days went on, and eventually she started to truly open up to me. She told me about her illness, how she was getting sicker very, very slowly, and she told my how scared she was that one day she wouldn't be able to get out of bed anymore, and then one day she wouldn't wake up. I told that if she every got that weak, then I would take care of her and that she wouldn't die, because we were best friends forever and that meant that we could never be seperated. Eventually, she told me about her powers. How she could control and manipulate things inside of her house and sometimes outside too. I could tell she was scared that I would think she was a freak and run away, so I just smiled and thanked her for telling me. Her relieved smile was one of the brightest that I had ever seen from her.

We got closer and closer as the days went by. Our fourteenth birthdays came and went for both of us- She didn't know what her actual birthday was, just knew it was always the first week of October. We decided on the third, just because mine was November third and that way we would be exactly on month apart. Sometime the next year, in the very beginning of summer, we talked about boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Ellen, do you ever wish that there were some boys who lived near here?" I asked as we sat on her bed, facing eachother since she was a little too tired that day to want to walk around.

"No. Why would I need a boy when I have you?" She replied.

"You know, so he can be your... Boyfriend. You can kiss and stuff." I still blushed a little just at the mention of kissing "And stuff." She grinned mischievously at me.

"Again, why would I need a boy when I have you." And before I had time to register what she said, she leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. She leaned back, licking her lips to taste the strawberry lipbalm that had no doubt transfered. "Besides, if there were any boys, they might try to steal you, and I can't have that. Because your mine. Aren't you?" My voice didn't want to work, so all I could do was nod as my face burned.

From then on, we weren't friends, we were "Girlfriends." Of course, I didn't tell my parents, I could remember clearly the time, back when I was twelve, that I had had a crush on a boy, and I told my mom and from then on I couldn't go anywhere if they thought that he would be there. I wasn't going to deal with that again, so it stayed our secret.

Gradually, innocent pecks turned into less innocent kisses, which eventually led to full on make out sessions. Fifteen found us, just as make out sessions began to get a little more heated. Months went on, with out relationship progressing in the same manner, getting more and more sexual, though no less happy, as time went by until my parents gave me the news.

They couldn't handle being all alone out here anymore. We were moving. I had a little over a week to say goodbye to my friend, and then we were moving back to the city that we used to live in.

I simply cried that day and begged them to change their minds. I loved Ellen, I didn't know if I could live without her. They remained steady in their decision however, even going to far as to tell me that they were also doing it because they were worried about me because of how quiet and withdrawn I was from them now. No matter how much I tried to explain, no matter how much I pleaded, they simply refused to understand.

The next day, I went to Ellen's house. She immediately hugged and kissed me and asked why I hadn't come, like she did on every other one of the rare days that I couldn't come over. I immediately began to cry and practically collapsed on the floor. She panicked a little and checked me all over for injuries, trying to figure out what was wrong so that she could fix it. After I calmed down again, I assured her that I wasn't physically hurt and asked if we could go sit down on her bed before I told her.

"We're moving." I whispered, heartbroken as we sat on her bed like we had so many times before.

"What?" She asked, looking slightly unbelieving.

"My parents have decided that we're moving back to the city. I've tried convincing them not to, but they've already made up their minds and nothing I can say will change them. We're supposed to leave in less than a week." She looked at me, expression calm and contemplative, before she finally spoke.

"Then don't go." She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I- Ellen, I can't just not go. Where am I supposed to go first of all, and-" She interrupted , beginning voice raising in volume and tempo.

"Yes, you can. You can stay with me. It'll be perfect, we can live together and see eachother all the time, just like we said we would one day. Won't it be great, Dragon?" She smiled at me, clearly expecting an answer that I knew I couldn't give her.

"It would, I mean, it would be great, and I really want to, but I can't Ellen, I just can't. They're my parents, I have to go with them-" Her expression morphed instantly into a dark, enraged glower that I had never seen before. My chest tightened with a fearful anxiety that I had never felt around her before.

"Oh, what, so you're just going to leave me alone?" I slid off of the bed as she spoke, slowly backing towards the door. She followed me off of the bed and stalked towards me at the same pace. "Didn't you promise me that you would be there for me forever, that you would never leave and I would never be lonely again? Did you lie to me?" I knew it would be any second now that my back would hit the wall, and hopefully, if I remembered accurately where the door was, I would be right next to it. Just in case.

"I didn't- I mean I- Ellen, they're my parents, I have to go-" She cut me off again.

"BUT _YOU _ARE _MINE!" _She roared and lunged for me. Before she could grab me, I grabbed the handle of the door, thankfully I had judged the distance right, and I tore off through the house, racing through the halls that I knew by heart.

"DRAGON!" I heard Ellen scream from startlingly close behind me, shocking me as I was sure with her illness she wouldn't be able to keep up. "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME! I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE ME." Even as we were running, I heard her voice falling farther behind me as she rapidly lost stamina. Before long the footsteps behind me completely stopped. I thought I was safe, until suddenly the things around me began to come to life. Shadows began to grab at me and paintings reached out from their frames with pales hands, clearly with the intention of stopping me. I was tripped and grabbed many times, but still I somehow made it to the front door. The door wasn't locked, I found, as I pulled it open carefully, just a crack.

"If you love me, you won't leave me." I heard a voice from behind me, quiet like I was used to hearing it. Out of habit and due to the fact that the house was no longer trying to keep me in, I looked over my shoulder. In the doorway on the other side of the room stood the girl that I truly did love, clearly out of breath and visibly shaking from the physical exertion.

"I do, but... I'm sorry." I felt the tears leak out of my eyes as I swung the door open and left, slamming it shut behind me before I literally ran all the way home to my house. We left three days after that due to my insistence, much to the surprise of my parents. That was the last time that I saw Ellen.

When I returned to the city, my parents went back to work. They had been working from home since we left, and they apparently had missed the conveniences of being in the building with the people they worked with, so they were barely home anymore, just like before we moved. Many of my old friends were still there and going to the same school as me, but I quickly found that I had no patience to be with them. They were noisy, unintelligent and ignorant, everything that Ellen had not been. Despite what happened the last time I saw her, I could never hate her or even stop loving her, though I knew I basically now had no chance of going back, for my own safety, if not for the fact that she probably hates me now.

It's been about eight months since I left Ellen. Nothing has changed since then. My parents, as per usual, are gone, and I have become a complete recluse. That's why I almost die of shock when I hear a knock on the door one night as I laid in bed, wishing that I were somewhere else.

There is a girl standing on the other side, a blond-haired girl, with green eyes and a friendly face, and I relax a little at the sight of her. Sometimes, I expect to see the familiar dark purple hair on the other side of the door, though realistically I know it's not a possibility. I open the door and the girl, who had been examining one of my mother's rosebushes, turned to me and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor. Is it alright if I come inside and introduce myself, it's a little chilly out here." It was then that I took note of the cold gust of wind that I was letting in, which was a little odd since it had been about ninety degrees that afternoon. Silently, I nodded and stepped aside to allow her in the small entry hall, careful to avoid the potted plant that my mother insisted brightened the place up.

"Thanks for letting me in. Most people call me Viola." I jumped when the lights went out, most likely due to the storm that was quickly brewing outside. The girl continued on, seemingly not noticing the the lights shutting off. "You, however," Lightening flashed outside, and in the dim lighting, her eyes suddenly appeared a familiar molten gold. "Can call me Ellen." I backed away from her immediately as I saw her predatory grin in the dim light. Then, all of the blinds and curtains in the room slammed shut and I was thrown into darkness as I heard her giggle and I felt vines wrap around my legs and wrists. "And guess what, my pet." The vines dragged me towards the wall and forced my arms above my head. Her next words were whispered right next to my ears, though I still could see nothing.

"I found you."

**Yup,ThereYouGo**

Honestly, I was gonna continue just a little more, make it obvious that there would be some non-com/dub-con after the author stopped writing, but I feel like that was a much better way to end it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, my lovelies, I'll edit this sometime before I publish it, and just so you know, I wrote this in one shot. Feedback is, as always, appreciated but not required.


End file.
